There are many devices commonly used to connect electrical cable to junction boxes. One of these connectors most often used has a cylindrical body for accepting a cable and a screw transverse to the longitudinal axis through the cylinder. The screw on this connector tightens onto an L-shaped saddle with the long end of the L extending from an opening in the side of the cylinder. The long end of the L on the saddle serves to guide the bottom end of the saddle, or short end of the L, as it is tightened to keep it in proper alignment with the cable.
A second popular style of connector employs a saddle that is half a cylinder in shape. A third style of connector has a saddle that goes through one hole in the top of the fitting and a gripper part that goes behind the fitting.